winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicles of Evillious
Chronicles of Evillious is a fanon story that completely based on a Vocaloid songs series created by Mothy, which connects with Task Force series and Prettix Club series (Indirectly). The series have 5 chapter: The Sins, 7 Deadly Magical Items, Evil Flower, Lullabies of Evil and The End of The Four. This story take time before the event of Winx Club, it tells how the Great Dragon was created. Background The history takes place in six countries: Domino, Earth, Solaria, Melody, Andros and Eraklyon that conform the fictional region denominated Evillious and talks about the events after Usa's actions that tainted the world with the crime, unleashing the 7 Deadly Magical Items. Most of this series is centered in the 7 Deadly Magical Items, the consequences and events triggered by them, and the different groups and people who are searching for them. Involved Series The Sins The prologue of the seires #Escape of the Witch #Demon of the forest #Moonlit Night #Chrono Story (Cross-over with the Lullabies of Evil Series) 7 Deadly Magical Items The series that engulfs most of the storyline. It contains different episode that spread throughout the timeline of the Chronicles of Evillious . Every sin is represented by one episode. #Dust (Nuketown) #Glutt (Tank Burger) #Vance (Evil Flower) #Sakura (Sleeping Beauty) #Evy (The Hair Demon) #Dreed (Judgement Day) Evil Flower #Twilight #Evil Flower #Pitiful Twins #Regret #White Flower #Wooden Girl #Clocktower's Beats #Rebirth (Crossover with the Lullabies of Evil) Lullabies of Evil These episodes are the glue that holds the series together. They contain the line, "Lu Li La". Unlike the 7 Deadly Magical Items Series, this series isn't in chronological order. #Lullabies of Evil #Girl of Nature( Connect with Flora indirectly) #Rebirth #Clocktower's Beats #Chrono Story #United The End of The Four #Dead's Master #Justice's Master #Hell's Master #Heaven's Master Task Force #Dark Forest #Trial by Fire #Down South #Moonlight Destiny #Ms. Clockworker #Color of Blood #Lullaby #Red Dead #Chronicles of The Wings #Paranoia #Clocktower #The Killer #Behind the beauty of a flower Characters Usa Other names: Pretentious Mother, The "Witch", "Woman" Featured in: Moonlit Bear Also mentioned/appears in: Moonlit Night, Chrono Story, Escape of the Witch A woman who lived in Dark Forest. She was responsible for tainting the world with the Seven Deadly Magical Items, born from her crime. She is the best witch in her country. She was to become the Mother of the "Powerful Twins" as a part of the Mo Project. However, the twins were born dead due to a poison Adam used on her. She blamed the death on Meta, who had nothing to do with it, leading her to agree to be the new candidate to be Alex in order to escape execution after her arrest. Usa and Meta soon cross paths again after the latter escaped the laboratory with her twins. Believing the twins were fruits and Meta was a bear who was after her, she killed the woman. Finally, she received her punishment at the hands of her own adoptive children when they returned home after being abandoned in the forest at a very young age. She was burnt alive when her daughter pushed her into the fireplace. Her demise caused the "Sins" that she carried to be split in seven pieces transforming into 7 Deadly Magical Items. Adam Other names: The "Witch's henchmen", "Man" Featured in: Demon of The forest Also mentioned/appears in: Moonlit Night Usa's Husband, he was the one who made Usa come to her senses after she stole the twins from Meta. Finally, he was killed by his foster son. There isn't much known about him, although Moonlit Night and Chrono Story suggest that he was quite passive to the caprices of his wife. In Project「MO」he is said to be the best scientist in his world, he was part of a project that would give birth to the "Powerful Twins". He and Usa, who was chosen as a canidate for the project, were to be the parents of these "Powerful Twins. He became Usa's lover by using a poison to make it easier. But the project failed, due to Adam's "miscalculations" the twins died before they were even born. After the twins death he realized that he actually did love Usa and the were married in Dark forest. Category:Iamnoone Category:Fanon Stories